


Una Vez Más

by BlueNova22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNova22/pseuds/BlueNova22
Summary: “Y cuando ese momento llegue sé que voy a amarte solo a ti, una vez más...porque tú eres mi cuento de hadas”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Una Vez Más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nolee375](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolee375/gifts).



> Este OS es resultado del intercambio de San Valentín del grupo de whatsapp KT/BA y está dedicado a la maravillosa NoleeVel!!

El repiquetear de una campana, pétalos blancos dispersándose como la nieve, danzando gentilmente con el viento al compás de la melodía de una alegre algarabía, risas y aplausos, sonrisas y dos personas que decidieron unir lo que restaba de sus vidas, captaron la atención de Akaashi. Una boda de ese tipo no era un evento demasiado extraño, pero tampoco podía llamarlo demasiado usual. La mayoría de las personas que conocía preferían ceremonias más íntimas en sitios mucho más discretos, sin embargo algo como esto no dejaba de ser lo suficientemente bonito como para que se tomara un par de segundos de su tiempo para admirar la impresionante e impecable estructura de aquella blanca catedral o para perderse solo un instante en esa dulce ilusión.

Sonrió suavemente, de pronto una imagen fugaz había cruzado por su mente, la acompañaba la caricia de millones de burbujas explotando en su estómago. Fue agradable. Creyó que era curioso, pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo a pensar al respecto, todavía tenía mucho por hacer y el reloj no estaba exactamente a su favor. Tenía que darse prisa, probablemente pronto olvidaría esto de todos modos, sin embargo se encontró pensando en aquello un poco más...lo hacía muy a menudo últimamente.

— Estoy de vuelta — un jadeo, pasos, un ligero estruendo y el sonido de un suave lamento al que le siguió nuevamente el sonido de pasos presurosos. Akaashi sonrió; parecía que él estaba más animado de lo normal esta noche.

— Bienvenido.

Esta vez Akaashi carraspeó, volvía a su expresión usual y alzó una ceja. Bokuto estaba sudando. No conocía exactamente la razón, pero verlo así de agitado le gustaba más de lo que debería ¿Cómo debería decir esto? No era como que disfrutara tratando de molestarlo o algo parecido, sin embargo, y aunque a veces lo llamaran irracional, sentía que él resultaba más encantador de esa manera. Dulce y transparente. Le gustaba y la realidad de ese intenso sentimiento trajo consigo el deseo de apoyar la cabeza contra el pecho contrario solo para escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Le gustaba la idea, pero era un problema, si se permitía ese pequeño capricho entonces no podría perderse en su mirada ¿Podía llamar a eso un dilema?

Estaba avergonzado ¿Por qué siempre se encontraba pensando ese tipo de cosas? ¿No habían pasado ya más de diez años? Pero, últimamente, pensamientos revoloteaban y zumbaban con más fuerza de lo usual en su cabeza. Pensaba demasiado todo el tiempo.

— Traje la cena — alzó una bolsa, Bokuto tomó las restantes y lo acompañó a la cocina, iniciaron la charla habitual, él siempre sonreía como si aquella repetitiva historia o como si su monótona vida laboral fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Lo hacía sentir como si fuera el centro de todo su universo, como si se tratara de la persona más interesante e importante del mundo y nacía un cálido sentimiento de entusiasmo en su pecho. Ocurría algo similar cuando era el turno del bicolor para hablar, como sonreía, como le brillaban los ojos...era tan especial, tan único — No le causes tantos problemas a tu entrenador ¿De acuerdo?

— No estoy causando ningún problema — Akaashi detuvo sus movimientos sobre el empaque de comida e hizo una mueca confusa al mismo tiempo que veía a Bokuto colocar algunos platos sobre la mesa ¿No acababa de decirle hace un momento que su entrenador lo había regañado en su último partido? — Lo estoy haciendo genial, anoté el punto ganador y el entrenador me elogió.

Entonces el hombre decidió abrazarlo en el calor del momento, pero no fue capaz de soportar su peso y los dos cayeron al suelo; lo vio en televisión. Eso no detuvo la celebración, parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho, no había sido una caída tan terrible y no arruinó el ambiente o la alegría de la celebración, pero esperaba que la espalda de ese pobre hombre estuviera bien. Ya era bastante mayor después de todo.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué fue lo que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde? El departamento está un poco más ordenado de lo que recuerdo ¿Rompiste algo otra vez y no quieres que lo vea?

Los movimientos del bicolor se detuvieron por un instante — Por supuesto que no — murmuró Bokuto. Frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada más; no podría defenderse mucho con respecto a ese tema por lo que pareció preferir no intentarlo de nuevo, era muy lindo — Pero...— carraspeó — No hay nada fuera de lo normal, todo está tal y como lo dejaste antes de salir...no moví ni hice nada.

— ¿Nada?

— Nada.

Akaashi alzó la cabeza, Bokuto estaba sonriendo tan dulce y alegremente como un niño en una travesura. Lo miró en silencio. Él parpadeó. Creía que no podía verlo ¿Verdad? De verdad parecía creer que no podía imaginarlo, supuso que no consideraba la posibilidad de que lo hubiera descubierto desde el primer momento. La verdad era que el moreno había hecho un esfuerzo demasiado grande para fingir que no había visto el enorme corazón adherido a la ancha espalda del bicolor o el más pequeño en la zona del codo. Había brillantina sobre uno, también había un poco sobre su rostro y destellaba con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Tampoco era como que hubiera olvidado que mañana era el día de San Valentín, las calles estaban plagadas de recordatorios que venían acompañados con la ilusión de cientos de jóvenes chicas y adolescentes, y el dulce aroma del chocolate. Era difícil no recordarlo; especialmente porque también se trataba de su aniversario.

— Es posible que tengas razón, estaba demasiado apresurado como para ver bien — dijo — Esta mañana dormí más de la cuenta y tuve que salir corriendo...estuve a punto de perder el metro.

Le dio la espalda para aproximarse a la nevera, recordaba haber dejado un poco de jugo en la mañana. Sonrió. Iba a fingir que tampoco lo había escuchado suspirar con alivio solo por esta vez. Bokuto no era exactamente un genio criminal; no era bueno guardando secretos, especialmente cuando se trataba de obsequios, Akaashi podía imaginar que debía tener algo preparado para él, sin embargo no podía imaginar de qué podría tratarse. El bicolor tendía a ser muy creativo y sabía exactamente como sorprenderlo y desarmarlo en un solo instante. Podía concederle eso al menos.

Bokuto era el tipo de persona que podía hacerlo sentir bien incluso cuando parecía que todo estaba mal. No tenían la vida perfecta, su relación no era muy convencional y podría ser llamado reprochable para algunos, lo había escuchado antes. Fue más impactante de lo que creyó, dolió, sin embargo Kōtarō nunca soltó su mano, calló sus miedos y el moreno entendió que su vida tanto como sus sentimientos eran solo suyos. Solo de los dos y que se amaban sin importar nada.

— ¡Oh! — brazos repentinamente le rodearon la cintura y Akaashi parpadeó al mismo tiempo que apretaba su agarre sobre la fría jarra de jugo y se mordía el labio inferior.

Era realmente cálido, la caricia de los labios de Bokuto sobre la piel de la nuca del moreno no se hizo esperar, lo estremeció y antes de que siquiera pudiera decir nada, Akaashi se arqueó y suspiró tras un nuevo roce tentador. Se estremeció su bajo vientre. Agradables latidos, su aroma favorito, pequeñas caricias traviesas. Sonrió sin advertirlo. Oleadas de calor, euforia galopando por sus venas, quemándole la sangre, ardiendo hasta que casi resultó doloroso, percibió la necesidad tomando el control de sus sentidos y acciones, y permito que una de sus manos se aventurara en una caricia sobre el cuello contrario mientras que la otra devolvió con torpeza y dificultad la jara.

Quizá no iban a necesitarla.

Akaashi giró lentamente, comenzaba a sentirse algo agitado, su cuerpo de pronto estaba volviendo nuevamente a la vida. Latía. Vibraba. Enredó las manos sobre el cuello de Bokuto, este le apretó la cintura con más fuerza. Deseo. Calor. Necesidad y unos ojos tan peligrosamente brillantes mirándolo como a su presa — Hola — susurró. 

— Hola.

El roce de sus labios, la caricia de su aliento, un poco de timidez. Los dos giraron lentamente y sin romper el abrazo que los unía, un jadeo, agitación y antes de que lo notara Akaashi ya se encontraba sobre la mesa y el cuerpo de Bokuto encontró su refugio entre sus piernas. Fuerte, desbocado, el corazón estaba bombeándole euforia. Se pegó al bicolor, este sonrió y apretó su abrazó, sin embargo una de sus manos se deslizó suave y traviesamente por su cadera y trazó un cálido y sensual camino entre sus muslos. La piel le cosquilleó. Otro roce fugaz de sus labios, pupilas dilatadas. Deseo, entonces fue el turno de Akaashi para apretar.

Un beso. Sus sentidos encendiéndose a medida que aquellos movimientos pausados y tranquilos abrían paso al frenesí. Le cosquilleó el bajo vientre. Más. Apretó. Suspiró. Más. Estaba ardiendo. Más. Perdía el sentido. Más. Besos húmedos, desenfreno preparando el camino a la locura. Gimió. Si tan solo pudiera fundirse con él de una buena vez, si pudiera perderse en él. Ya maldita sea. Lo necesitaba más profundo. Mucho más. Estaba perdiendo la calma, estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo. Se abandonaba. Toques de terciopelo rozando cada parte de su boca, robándose cada uno de sus suspiros, encendiendo su piel, despertando su alma y deliciosas caricias bruscas casi desesperadas. Era descontrol total. Devastador. Perfecto y Akaashi ansió más.

Perderse en los besos de Bokuto y encontrarse nuevamente entre sus brazos; lo quería todo.

— ¿La cena?

— Deliciosa...

Ese tonto. Si los labios de Akaashi no hubieran estado demasiado ocupados habría reído por esa ocurrencia, si su mente no hubiera estado demasiado perdida en el delirio de su frenesí se habría tomado un momento para darle un sermón, si no deseara tanto esto, si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupado deseándolo hasta la locura tal vez...tal vez no habría hacho ninguna diferencia ¿Verdad? Lo sabía, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, lo necesitaba, todo.

Era el mismo agradable problema de cada vez. La misma sensación multiplicada por millones de impulsos en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas; euforia, placer, deseo, alegría y la resonancia de dos cuerpos, dos almas, de dos corazones...de dos de uno.

¿Por qué no llamarlo perfecto? Tal vez porque los dos sabían que era mucho más que eso.

— Ayer recordé algo de mi infancia — Bokuto acercó los labios contra los de Akaashi, lo besó, esta vez suavemente, su voz era un susurro adormilado y tranquilo — Es un poco gracioso, creo...— uno frente al otro, él le acarició el rostro con el dorso de los dedos y el moreno cerró perezosamente los ojos, suspiró al mismo tiempo que se apretaba contra el cálido cuerpo contrario. Estaba ahí, el latido de su corazón, era tan dulce, tan gentil, su canción de cuna — Quiero contártelo.

— Ayer, cuando llamaste, dijiste que estaban organizando una fiesta — se acurrucó un poco más contra el cuerpo contrario y Bokuto lo estrechó gentilmente, sus piernas jugueteando entre las sábanas y su aún sensible piel estremeciéndose — ¿Eso te hizo recordarlo?

— Si, uno de mis compañeros de equipo pidió matrimonio a su novia...todos ayudamos a adornar, había muchos globos y él cantó una canción — dijo. Parecía entusiasmado y percibió a sus piernas agitarse con más ímpetu — Entonces recordé que cuando era niño creía que los globos que flotaban eran alguna clase de globo mágico especial...tenía muchas ganas de encontrar uno y pasé todo un verano entero soplando todos los que pude hasta que mi padre me explicó cómo funcionaba — Bokuto le deslizó la nariz por el cuello, suspiró, su aliento estremeciendo la piel del moreno — Me gustaba más mi idea del globo mágico, pero el Helio es divertido.

— ¿Has estado jugando con Helio?

— Ayer...cuando inflábamos los globos, pero solo un poco.

Akaashi rió suavemente, no le sorprendía mucho en realidad. Parecía haber sido una celebración muy animada, Bokuto había enviado muchas fotografías ayer también. Verlo sonreír era suficiente para que su pecho se calentara, siempre le gustó que compartiera su emoción con él. No podía acompañarlo a todas partes y presenciar todos sus partidos en vivo, sin embargo podía sentirse y sentirlo un poco más cerca con detalles como ese.

Bokuto nunca lo olvidaba y a Akaashi le hacía muy feliz, no había dejado de hacerlo ni siquiera un poco en todos estos años, siempre se sintió como si estuvieran conectados o en la misma sintonía, sin embargo esta vez experimentó alguna clase de sentimientos conflictivos que aún no terminaba de entender.

— Kaashi ¿Ya estás dormido?

El moreno respondió al llamado de Bokuto con un suave gruñido, tal vez era solo su imaginación, pero el sonido de esa voz parecía más suave de lo que recordaba. Probablemente también debía estar quedándose dormido — Casi...— murmuró, había encontrado el sitio más cálido y cómodo entre los brazos del bicolor y su cuerpo se entregaba a ese confort — ¿Tienes hambre? Te dije que debíamos cenar primero.

— No, no se trata de eso — suspiró Bokuto, una de sus piernas se enganchó traviesamente a la del moreno, entonces Akaashi se acurrucó un poco más entre sus brazos — Quería preguntarte algo — el moreno alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, él parecía estar luchando una batalla encarnizada contra el sueño, un viaje de diez horas era una cosa muy seria, parecía un niño pequeño, sin embargo eso no lo detuvo de robarle un beso — ¿Vas a trabajar mañana?

Esta vez fue Akaashi quien lo besó — Solo hasta medio día, podemos hacer chocolate juntos después...compré ingredientes cuando venía de vuelta a casa.

— Quiero — Bokuto cerró los ojos — Podrías bañarme en chocolate y comerme después — murmuró en una suave risa divertida.

— Eso es peligroso — le acarició el cabello — Podrías quemarte.

Sin embargo, de pronto, no le pareció tan mala idea. Akaashi no era exactamente un fan de los dulces, pero le gustaba lo dulce que era Bokuto y todo Bokuto en general. No tenía intensión de negar u ocultar eso; tiempo atrás los dos aprendieron que su amor le pertenecía solo a ellos. A veces le preocupaba, pensaba demasiado todo el tiempo, no podía evitarlo, pero había dejado de tener miedo hace mucho.

Era feliz, su corazón no podía engañarlo, sin embargo, últimamente, había algo que comenzaba a perturbar su pequeño mundo.

Se trataba de algo un poco tonto y sin mucho sentido a su parecer, como el sueño de una adolescente en su primer amor, Akaashi era una persona más realista, nunca pensó que importara mucho de todos modos; tenía todo lo que jamás pensó podría permitirse desear. Cada día era un día en el que podía sonreír al lado de la persona que amaba, un día en el que era amado y amaba con intensidad. Su mundo estaba completo, lo sabía en el corazón y mientras se dejaba ir lentamente al tranquilo mundo de los sueños, el moreno no fue capaz de concebir un solo atisbo de duda. 

Sin embargo estuvo ahí al día siguiente, esa idea volvía cada tanto y cada vez que creía haberla dejado atrás, como si tratara de burlarse de él o como si tratara de atormentarlo, sacudía nuevamente sus ideas. Quizá era solo una coincidencia o una serie de coincidencias a las que su mente decidió poner demasiada de su atención. La boda de su hermana mayor hace unos meses la había dejado una extraña sensación en el pecho, una que nada tuvo que ver con el claro poco entusiasmo de sus padres por su presencia, no pensó mucho en ello, pero lo hizo. Ella parecía feliz, tan radiante y llena de ilusión como la pareja de ayer por la tarde, como aquella pareja en las fotógrafas de Bokuto o como esta mañana, cuando dos de sus compañeros de trabajo decidieron compartir la noticia de su futuro matrimonio con él.

Se sentía como si estuviera en todos lados y, lentamente, estaba llenando sus pensamientos.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que pasaba con él o que era lo que tenía con las bodas, ellos no necesitaban algo como eso ¿Verdad? Lo tenían todo, un mundo que era solo de los dos, un universo que se reducía a esa agradable cena de velas danzantes y emociones cálidas. Era perfecto.

— ¿Lo hiciste tú? — Akaashi sostuvo gentilmente, como si se tratara de un precioso tesoro, aquella estructura de cristal, una sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Por supuesto, me...me encanta — la caja estaba llena de corazones de todo tipo de tamaños, Akaashi estuvo sorprendido cuando descubrió lo que se ocultaba dentro; el marco de cristal era sorprendentemente sencillo, sin embargo destacaba perfectamente el vistoso collage de imágenes que protegía en su interior, abrazaba a sus recuerdos más preciosos y los inmortalizaba en cada una de esas sonrisas. Era increíble, tan bonito — Es perfecto — y Akaashi pensó que podría llorar de emoción, recordaba cada instante con la misma intensidad de cada primera vez, con toda el alma. 

Era de verdad perfecto, un trozo de sus vidas, piezas y piezas de un mundo que se encargaron de crear juntos, iba a atesorarlo como a lo más precioso, como a su pequeño tesoro.

— Yo tengo, no es...no es tan impresionante, pero...— abandonó cuidadosamente el marco en el interior de la caja, le sonrió, ya había decidido cuál sería su lugar. Estaba más emocionado de lo que imaginó, también más nervioso de lo que querría. Le sudaban un poco las manos y miró a Bokuto con timidez antes de introducir la mano en el interior de una colorida bolsa de papel — Sé que hablamos todo el tiempo, pero también hay momentos en los que no podemos hacerlo y yo...durante ese tiempo yo...— sus dedos rozaron una botella, no era alguien tan detallista o creativo como el bicolor, la decoración era sencilla; una cinta roja en un adorable moño adornaba la parte superior, círculos de colores la superficie del cristal, mientras que el interior estaba rebosante de pequeños pergaminos de papel.

Lo apretó sobre su regazo, tal vez era un poco tonto. Ya no era un adolescente, pero, sin importar cuanto lo pensara, más sentía que quería que esto llegara a sus manos.

— Escribí algunas cosas para ti, son solo unas cuantas notas — continuó hablando el moreno, sus ojos se perdieron solo por un instante en el interior de la bolsa, donde una caja todavía más pequeña descansaba, solitaria — No lo digo a menudo, pero siempre pienso en ti...todo el tiempo — lo miró, Bokuto parecía expectante y emocionado — Por eso quiero que tengas esto...para que sepas lo que a veces no puedo decir con palabras y lo que quisiera decirte cuando no estas.

Para que Bokuto pudiera sentirlo cerca suyo, para que supiera cuanto lo apoyaba, para que supiera cuan orgulloso estaba de él, cuanto pensaba en él, todo lo que le hacía sentir, cuanto lo amaba y amaría siempre.

El bicolor lo recibió con una sonrisa y una cálida mirada, lo apretó contra su pecho de la misma tierna forma que lo hacía con él y tomó una bajo la avergonzada mirada y expectante del moreno. Rió, sonrió todavía más, estaba feliz ¿Verdad? Akaashi también y sellaron su alegría con un beso que detuvo al tiempo y sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, que rebosaba en emociones, que no podía ser más feliz, que no podía estar más lleno. Era cierto ¿No? Si ya lo tenían todo, entonces no necesitaban nada más. No sabía en que estaba pensando, si su felicidad estaba completa desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez solo se había dejado influenciar por la atmósfera en un punto. No era posible, pero no importaba, sus vidas ya estaban unidas y lo harían siempre. 

Era el deseo de los dos.

— ¿Puedes adelantarte y poner la película? El chocolate ya debería haber enfriado lo suficiente, voy a sacarlo de los moldes — Akaashi besó suavemente a Bokuto, el bicolor siempre era renuente a dejarlo ir y lo abrazó de la cintura; los labios le sabían un poco a vino. Era embriagante y mientras era estrechado por él, se preguntó si esta vez pasarían de ignorar el televisor a la mitad de la película a ignorarla por completo para correr a su habitación. No parecía tan mala idea, pero ¿Qué pasaba con sus tradiciones? — ¿La película?

— Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo diferente hoy — ya lo imaginaba. Tal vez estaba esperándolo con más ansia de lo normal, sin embargo, para su sorpresa y estupor, Bokuto se apartó un paso de él — ¿Quieres salir un rato?

Akaashi parpadeó, no se sintió como si estuviera siendo rechazado, sabía que no era así, los besos de Bokuto no mentían, sin embargo no entendió esta situación. Él aún le sostenía las manos, lo veía con una cálida sonrisa. Podía perderse fácilmente en su mirada, entregarse a esta como a las emociones que provocaban, sin embargo Akaashi no fue capaz de olvidar su confusión ¿Por qué querrían salir ahora? No veía un motivo a pesar de que no era excesivamente tarde. Por supuesto eso no quería decir que el bicolor no lo tuviera. Siempre fue el tipo de persona que podía sorprenderlo de una forma u otra.

Sin embargo no podía imaginar de qué podría tratarse, quizá simplemente necesitaba aligerar un poco el estómago, ambos se excedieron un poco con la cena, pero tenía la impresión de que ese podría no ser el caso. No existía una razón real, Akaashi solo lo sabía, probablemente podría llamarlo intuición.

— Supongo que está bien ¿Hay algún lugar en especial al que quieras ir? 

— Es un poco lejos, no demasiado...donde vamos cada verano a ver los fuegos artificiales ¿Esta bien? — Bokuto se balanceó ligeramente sobre sus talones, obviamente tenía algo en mente — De verdad quiero ir ahí.

— ¿Ese parque? — Akaashi ladeó la cabeza, se encontraba un poco lejos de la zona donde vivían actualmente. Era un sitio que guardaba muchos recuerdos de los dos, se encontraba sobre una ligera colina por lo que las luces de parte de la ciudad podían apreciarse desde la distancia. No parecía una mala idea, pero en esta época del año podría ser un poco problemático, solía ser algo solitario, pero no debían ser las únicas personas que lo conocían ¿No? — ¿Estás seguro? — Bokuto asintió enérgicamente al mismo tiempo que también apretaba su agarre, le brillaban los ojos, quería decirle que podría no ser una buena idea, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Kuroo siempre dijo que lo mimaba demasiado — Supongo que deberíamos sacar el auto del estacionamiento, voy a traer nuestros abrigos...hace un poco de frío afuera.

¿De qué podría tratarse todo esto? En el camino, mientras se envolvían en una charla trivial entre chocolates y sonrisas, Akaashi trató de imaginarlo ¿Una cena? Acababan de tener una, Bokuto había aprendido a cocinar hace un tiempo para sorprenderlo, lo había hecho mejor de lo que imaginó a pesar de que no podía hacer demasiado, fue muy agradable, no podía imaginar nada mejor, pero parecía que el bicolor sí. Tenía curiosidad. Había ofertas especiales en algunas cafeterías y locales de comida por esta época del año, sin embargo ellos no eran una pareja muy convencional. No iba a funcionar y no creía que pudiera ser una opción, a menos que, tal y como el bicolor y Kuroo habían hecho una vez por una tonta oferta de comida, pensaran en usar disfraces.

¿Podría tratarse de un evento especial en la zona? No había escuchado de algo como eso, no podía imaginarlo, no era imposible, pero tampoco lo creía posible; aquel lugar era solitario y apartado, y las parejas jóvenes de hoy en día preferían un ambiente distinto.

Tal vez solo estaba pensándolo demasiado, a veces también era agradable recordar viejos tiempos y revivir algunas historias; lo hacían de vez en cuando y con el tiempo nació cierto sentimiento de agradable melancolía que gustaba a los dos. Ya no era el mismo Akaashi que solía atormentarse con miedos e inseguridades, sin embargo, de alguna manera, estaba un poco inquieto. El silencio había caído sobre ellos en algún punto y Bokuto parecía un poco tenso, estaba en la rigidez de sus hombros y en la forma en la que sus manos se aferraban al volante.

La atmósfera que los rodeaba también había cambiado y lo cierto era que Akaashi no sabía que pensar o que sentir.

— “Prohibido el paso” — Akaashi murmuró lenta y mecánicamente las palabras escritas sobre los carteles que colgaban sobre lo que parecía ser una cadena. La tocó, estaba atada alrededor de algunos árboles circundantes y otras estructuras de metal que estaba seguro que no estaban ahí la última vez — Creo...— hizo una mueca complicada y confusa con los labios, parecía que su camino terminaba aquí — Tal vez la próxima vez podamos...

— Vamos...

— ¿Qué? Pero los carteles...

Bokuto cruzo sin permitirle seguir hablando y alzó la cadena invitándolo a hacer lo mismo ¿Eso estaba bien? Esos carteles debían estar ahí por una razón ¿No? Las últimas noticias no hablaban sobre atracos o nada parecido para esa zona en específico, tal vez se trataba de reparaciones o mantenimiento. Deberían respetar las señales y volver la próxima vez, sin embargo él estaba esperándolo, con una mirada expectante, como si le suplicara tiernamente, y Akaashi no pudo hacer más que seguirlo. Enserio necesitaba hacer algo con su sentido común y sensatez.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esto está bien? ¿Qué pasa si hay un vigilante? Podríamos meternos en problemas.

— No hay problema — Bokuto le tomó la mano, una risilla acompañó a unos ojos tan brillantes como la luna — Es seguro.

¿De verdad? estaba seguro de que, tratándose de Bokuto, probablemente lo más sensato en esta situación era dudar, la espontaneidad del bicolor regularmente era motivo de problemas la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, mientras le sostenía la mano, mientras lo escuchaba tararear y correr alegremente, mientras permitía que sus sentimientos abrazaran su corazón, Akaashi se también se permitió reír desde lo más profundo. Estaba ahí, ese sentimiento en su pecho, libertad. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco eufórico ¿Por qué? ¿Había una razón? Por supuesto, la había, siempre; estaba con la persona que amaba. No creía que existiera nada más magnifico o perfecto, lo sentía con intensidad bombeando adrenalina, a ese alegre corazón rebosante de dicha.

Corría. Reía. Amaba intensamente y era amado, era una perfecta locura.

— Kaashi, te amo mucho — Bokuto se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Jadeaba, lo miró. Sus ojos, su mirada, esa intensidad le estremeció el cuerpo — De verdad te amo mucho.

Siempre. Akaashi cerró los ojos, el murmullo de las hojas de los arboles lo saludó como una agradable canción ¿No era un poco extraño? Se sentía como si las estrellas brillaran con mayor intensidad esta noche, no era calma a pesar del silencio, eran los latidos desbocados de su corazón, agitadas respiraciones, era caos, una revolución de emociones acumulándose en su pecho. Sentimientos. Ruido. Tanto ruido que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar, tanto que quería gritar, que era capaz de sonreír como pocas veces lo hacía, que podría volverse loco, que podría explotar...porque era maravilloso, porque era solo suyo.

De los dos.

— También te amo — abrió los ojos, una sonrisa, se aproximó a él y se rozaron sus labios en una caricia gentil. Fue frenesí, lentamente, abrió paso al desenfreno — Te amo — unieron sus frentes, sonrieron intensamente al otro en medio de un silencio lleno de emociones.

Fue en este lugar ¿Verdad? Por primera vez en un cálido verano; estaba nervioso, estaba tan asustado que no podía respirar, que no fue capaz de escuchar nada por sobre los latidos de su corazón, que no fue capaz de ver nada más que a él, que sus sentimientos explotaron sin que pudiera contenerlos más. Corrió, fue un idiota, fue patético, un cobarde y huyó. Solo quería desaparecer sin dejar rastro, estaba desesperado, quería transformarse en alguien tan insignificante que él no tuviera que mirarlo nunca más, pero Bokuto no lo permitió, tomó su mano y caminó a su lado con una sonrisa ¿Estaba siendo amable? ¿Sentía pena por él? ¿Se trató de compasión? Siempre tuvo miedo.

No era lo mejor para Bokuto, no era el futuro adecuado, era un error del que podría arrepentirse tarde o temprano. Lo sabía. Nunca esperó que ese amor unilateral fuera más que un sueño imposible o una fantasía frágil e inútil, entendía que todo lo que tenían estaba destinado a romperse. Lo hería. Dolía y aun así no era capaz de dejarlo. Todo lo que tenía era ese sentimiento y un cumulo de pensamientos negativos que iban apoderándose lentamente de él, que lo destrozaban lentamente y sin remedio...que Bokuto desaparecía y callaba con su calor, que desapareció por completo y antes de que lo notara el mundo era solo de los dos, esos matices grises se llenaron de color.

Brillaba. Lo sentía en el corazón, en cada instante, en cada sonrisa, eran suspiros y miedos que se transformaron en sueños, uno que cobraba vida cada día, uno que se hacían realidad en cada pequeño instante ¿Cuándo comenzó? ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No estaba interesado en encontrar una respuesta, no existía, pero lo sentía en el alma.

— Vamos...estamos muy cerca.

Avanzaron, las manos entrelazadas, la brillante luz de la luna que se filtraba entre la gentil danza de las hojas acompañándolos. Bokuto sonreía como un niño en una travesura, tan brillante, tan lleno de vida y el corazón de Akaashi revoloteó, nada lo hacía sentir más libre como este amor, nada lo llenaba más.

Sonrió con entusiasmo ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Qué era lo que Bokuto estaba preparando? Ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, sin embargo estaba esperándolo. Le apretó la mano, quería correr, quería reír, quería llegar pronto y descubrir que era lo que esa sonrisa estaba ocultando, que era lo que ese tranquilo y gentil resplandor encerraba en la distancia. Estaba eufórico, tan entusiasmado como un niño, tanto que podría estar a punto de gritar, sin embargo su aliento, su voz y cada latido se detuvo tanto como el tiempo para Akaashi en un solo instante.

Parpadeó ¿Qué era eso? Lo cegó por un momento. No podía ser, pero estaba ahí. Un camino de luz, velas artificiales formaban un brillante camino cubierto de blancos pétalos hacia un alto arco, pequeñas y bonitas bombillas blancas y azules se enredaban sobre este y entre las ramas de los árboles más cercanos al área, caían como cascadas y, destellaban alegremente como traviesas luciérnagas. Latían y danzaban al compás del viento una canción de alegres campanas y pétalos silbantes. Un sueño, una ilusión...y su realidad ¿Verdad?

— Es...tan bonito...— jadeó el moreno, tal vez también suspiró. No estaba seguro, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para entender esto, sus ideas estaban paralizadas, sin embargo los labios de Akaashi se arquearon en una inconsciente sonrisa, le calentó el corazón...y de pronto fantaseó con un sueño imposible ¿Por qué? ¿De verdad estaba pasando? — ¿Qué...se supone que significa esto? — tartamudeaba ¿Por qué de pronto sintió que le temblaba la voz? Quería llorar, sin embargo no estaba triste.

Se apretó el pecho con una mano ¿Qué eran estos sentimientos? Se esparcían lentamente por su piel, corrían a cada latido por su torrente sanguíneo, más, más, cada vez más. Lo entendía, era eso ¿Verdad? lo llamaban anhelo. Tan profundo, tan grande que no podía callarlo, tan dulce y tan suyo.

— Bueno, yo...— Bokuto carraspeó, giró para quedar frente a él, no dejó de sostenerle la mano, no dejó de mirarlo con timidez. Se mordió el labio inferior, el gentil resplandor de las luces a su alrededor le permitió notar un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, como un muy bonito color — Tal vez es un poco tonto, estaba pensando que sería lindo...que me gustaría y quisiera...— se frotó la nuca con una mano, no era usual, él siempre decía lo que quería todo el tiempo, era muy dulce, sin embargo Akaashi no estaba escuchándolo. Lo veía a él, solo a él y entendía lo que ya sabía, le daba un sentido a lo que su corazón sentía, lo amaba...lo amaba y lo haría siempre, por toda la eternidad — Sé que es un poco difícil y que tal vez no podemos hacerlo como los demás...pero de verdad...si estás aquí, si estoy contigo...si estamos juntos, siempre, siento que podemos hacer lo que sea y te amo, por eso estaba pensando que quería recordar esto; el momento en que prometo que no importa cuántos años pasen, cuantos vidas tenga que vivir o donde este...siempre, siempre, siempre voy a amarte y...siempre va a ser tuyo...mi corazón ¿Esta bien para ti? ¿Nos casamos?

— ¿Estás diciendo...que...? — ¿Casarse? ¿No era un juego? ¿Estaba soñando? Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, el corazón comenzó a golpearle en la garganta, bombeaba el frenesí de su euforia — Yo nunca, nunca pensé...— no, eso era una mentira. Lo había hecho, últimamente esa idea revoloteaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué? No pensaba que tuviera sentido, tenía todo lo que alguna vez soñó ¿No era suficiente para él? Comenzó a preocuparle, pero creía poder verlo. Akaashi solo lo amaba tanto...era tan feliz que solo quería ser caprichoso, que no podía dejar de soñar — La verdad...— sabía que no lo necesitaba, pero era eso ¿Verdad? y también quería decírselo, que quería sellar esa promesa una vez más — Si quiero.

Una vez más, quería guardarlo en su corazón, que viviera en su alma como un cálido latido y que estallara una vez más la próxima vez.

— No es una iglesia grande o un salón bonito ¿Estas bien con eso?

Sonrió. Sonrieron. Palabras, sentimientos, emociones fueron transmitidos en el calor de sus manos entrelazadas. Este era el lugar más especial para los dos, su lugar especial — ¿Hiciste todo esto tu solo? Estuvimos juntos casi todo el día y esto debió haber tomado tiempo ¿Verdad?

— ¿Te gusta?

Bokuto lo miró con preocupación en aquellos grandes ojos color ocre, apretó suavemente el agarre que los unía. Siempre tan transparente, siempre tan honesto con sus sentimientos, tan cálido, tan dulce y a veces demasiado atolondrado ¿Por qué no dejaba de robarle el corazón? Era maravillosamente injusto. Era magia. Se apoyó contra el pecho del bicolor, le acarició el rostro con la mano libre. El corazón iba a explotarle, lágrimas cálidas amenazaban con desbordarse; era perfecto, era suyo, su pequeño mundo.

Solo suyo.

— Me encanta — Bokuto sonrió, Akaashi lo besó, su cuerpo fue estrechado como algo precioso. Latidos en una locura de emociones cálidas, más, más, más, solo quería fundirse con él. Con toda el alma, con una desesperación que a veces rayaba en la locura, que era la más pura locura — Es perfecto — susurró, pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, Bokuto las limpió con una sonrisa y besos gentiles, dulces y cargados de sentimientos.

— Entonces ahora deberíamos...voy a...— el bicolor se apartó y le dio rápidamente la espalda, cuatro pasos fueron el límite antes de que se detuviera abruptamente. Volteó en dirección a Akaashi y sin esperar o perder más tiempo corrió a él, le sostuvo el rostro entre las manos y lo beso — Te amo...— Akaashi solo atinó a jadear, volví a besarlo y nuevamente él corrió como el desastre natural que era — Tuve un poco de ayuda, el amigo del que te hablé ayer me prestó algunas luces, Kuroo y los demás también...vinimos aquí muy temprano para preparar todo — rió Bokuto al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba frente al pie de un árbol. Detrás de este había una cesta oculta que abrazaba celosamente un pequeño ramo de rosas azules en una cama de blancas y alegres margaritas que el bicolor tomó — Dijeron que querían hacer una fiesta para celebrar más tarde — se aproximó de vuelta, parecía muy feliz y Akaashi no fue consciente de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que el beso del bicolor lo devolvió a la vida — Mañana es fin de semana así que está bien ¿Verdad? Hoy es nuestro día más especial.

Akaashi tomó aquel pequeño ramo entre sus manos, la fragancia de sus pétalos se dispersó hacia sus fosas nasales tras la primera caricia de sus dedos. Lo lamentaba, pero no estaba de acuerdo. No y se permitió sonreír alegremente al mismo tiempo que buscaba los ojos de Bokuto; cada día era un día especial, cada día estaba lleno de magia, era uno en el que descubría todos los colores del universo...sin embargo estaba seguro de que iba a recordar este momento siempre.

Siempre iba a vivir en su corazón, como una promesa por ser nuevamente cumplida.

Le sostuvo la mano, las mejillas de Bokuto se ruborizaron, este llevó el dorso hacía sus labios. Esa sonrisa suya le burbujeó el pecho, fue un suspiro que llenó su alma, todos y cada uno de sus sueños hechos realidad, su cuento de hadas poco convencional.

— Sé que es no es así como debería ser, pero vamos juntos ¿Si?

Juntos. Siempre juntos ¿Verdad?

Akaashi volvió a contener el aliento, lágrimas delicadas y finas se desbordaron con gentileza, la caricia del viento le besó el rostro, trajo consigo la perfecta melodía de las hojas de los árboles, a la armonía de las perfectas notas musicales en sus corazones. Caminaron juntos hasta el final del camino, hacia una baranda cubierta de adorables adornos de luz, millones de estrellas destellaban como un perfecto manto, la ciudad, millones de bombillas, el mundo entero y el universo se alzaba bajo sus pies. Suyo, solo suyo para vivirlo cada día de sus vidas.

La eternidad y todo lo que seguía a esta...siempre, siempre, siempre.

¿Ahora era el momento? Sonrió. Había pasado ya un par de minutos de ese perfecto silencio lleno de sentimientos. Apostaba a que Bokuto lo había hecho, lo conocía bien. Lo esperaba y corría bajo su piel como un frenesí de pura alegría. Se balanceó sobre sus talones, sin poder contener la euforia, le apretó las manos, se permitió perderse en sus ojos y sentir, sentirlo a él con toda el alma, entregarse, tomarlo y hacerlo suyo hasta que su corazón estuvo nuevamente lleno.

— Kaashi...— habló Bokuto, de pronto su voz de transformó en un murmullo suave y tímido, y su expresión comenzó a romperse, a volverse aflicción y ansiedad. Era siempre tan transparente; tal vez ese pudo haber sido el motivo por el que no dudó que lo amaba, tal vez fue el motivo por el que todas sus dudas y miedos no fueron capaces de controlarlo...quizá por eso creyó saberlo desde el primer momento, porque estaban conectados, porque eran el uno del otro — Estaba...pensé mucho en esto, quería que fuera lindo...quería que sonrieras mucho, de verdad estaba muy emocionado, solo podía pensar en ti mientras preparaba todo esto...hice una lista muy larga, pero creo...— apretó los labios, su cabeza bajaba lentamente y con pena, Akaashi notó su frustración y ansiedad, cada gramo de tensión cayendo como un terrible peso sobre los hombros del bicolor y pensó que necesitaba sostenerlo con toda el alma...pensó que no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, pero él siempre lo sorprendía — Lo que sigue es tan importante y yo no...no puedo creer que no pensé...

— Lo sé — lo besó, se permitió reír con discreción, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas, con toda la alegría que le brotaba en el pecho. Él era su Kōtarō después de todo, era el tipo de persona que ponía todo su corazón en lo que hacía, que vertía cada uno de sus sentimientos, sin embargo podía llegar a ser tan entusiasta que se dejaba llevar sin remedio; era muy dulce y lo amaba, lo amaría siempre — Está bien.

— No, no está bien, debí haber pensado mejor y...

— Está bien — repitió Akaashi al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, estaba feliz. Esto era increíble, como si se tratara de magia tal vez, no podía entender la razón, le parecía que era muy extraño. No se trataba de que conocieran a la perfección lo que el otro pensaba, tampoco de que tuvieran lo que al otro le faltaba o lo que el otro necesitaba. La verdad era que los dos eran muy diferentes, sin embargo sucedía como si se tratara de algo completamente natural, cada acción, por pequeña que fuera, cada pensamiento, cada emoción y sentimiento estaba conectado, y era maravilloso — Yo — se mordió el labio inferior; era de verdad perfecto, dos corazones latiendo a un mismo compás, dos almas que se añoraban incansablemente sin importar el tiempo — Tengo...tengo algo más para ti, para los dos...un regalo — buscó en el interior de su abrigo, tomó una pequeña caja. Cabía perfectamente bien sobre la palma de su mano, el moreno la apretó contra su pecho. Sonrió con todo el corazón, con cada latido furioso y con toda la fuerza de su euforia.

¿Por qué había entrado a esa tienda? ¿Por qué la había tomado? Creía entenderlo ahora...para este momento, para los dos.

Entonces la abrió para revelar un par de sencillos anillos de plata, la luz de la luna concentrándose gentilmente sobre estos, delineando la promesa que el delicado grabado en su interior revelaba ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento? Cuando entró a esa tienda y los vio ahí, pensó que también quería que Bokuto sonriera, pensó en lo increíble que seria que pudieran vivir un sueño como ese. No necesitaba una iglesia grande o un salón bonito y amplio, todo lo que quería era decirle que iba a amarlo siempre, que su destino fuera sellado una vez más en sus almas. Como una promesa, como un juramento, como una certeza. Ya conocían el camino, podían llegar a él, podrían encontrarse una vez más, no tenía dudas. 

No debería tener sentido, pero los dos lo sabían incluso si iba más allá del entendimiento humano.

— ¿Estábamos pensando lo mismo? — Bokuto le cubrió la mano con las suyas, le pareció que sus dedos temblaban un poco. Le gustó el entusiasta sonido de su risa, que sus ojos brillaran cargados de emociones. Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que quería gritar y saltar de alegría.

— Creo que sí...tal vez — la verdad era que no sabía si tendría el valor de pedírselo, compró esos anillos en un impulso, llevado por el momento, por sus emociones y sueños vergonzosos. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo debería pedírselo a Bokuto o si podría encontrar el momento indicado, sin embargo aquí estaban, uno frente al otro, juntos, volviendo realidad una dulce fantasía — Sé que no es tan importante, pero...si, yo también...nuestra promesa, se...siento que no importa lo que pase o donde estamos...siempre voy a recordarlo y siempre...siempre, mi corazón siempre va a ser tuyo.

Por ese motivo, una vez más; no como un juramento o una promesa, sino como un sentimiento que se negaba a morir, como una sonrisa transformada en un latido, como sus sueños, como cada suspiro de anhelo, cada lágrima, cada roce, cada sensación.

Una vez más.

— ¿Puedo? — Bokuto tomó un anillo y la mano de Akaashi, le besó el dorso, el dedo anular y finalmente el pequeño aro entre sus dedos antes de comenzar a avanzar — Sé que esto es muy importante, Kuroo me ayudó a escribir algo para el momento, pero estaba pensando que, aunque tengo mucho que decir, hay una cosa que me hace más feliz que cualquier otra...hay solo una cosa que quiero decirte — rió suavemente y con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, parecía tímido y feliz, acarició el anillo ahora en el dedo anular del moreno, sonrió con todo el corazón — Akaashi, me alegra haberte encontrado.

Palabras que le robaron el aliento, que desataron las lágrimas que ya no podía contener y con ello, una infinita alegría.

— A mí también — susurró Akaashi, de verdad, con todo el corazón. Lo abrazó, estrechándolo con toda la fuerza de su alma. Sin importar cuanto dolió o cuan asustado estuvo. Ni siquiera un puñado de milagros podrían equipararse a esta dicha, a la paz que abrazó a su corazón en aquel primer momento o a la tormenta eléctrica que se desató después. Nada y mientras lo miraba a través de esa cortina de lágrimas y sellaba con aquella sortija la promesa de una vida, se permitió soñar...una vez más y con toda el alma — Kōtarō...tú...eres...eres mi cuento de hadas.

Uno muy poco convencional y lleno de pequeño grandes matices de locura. El tiempo se detenía, sonreían, reían con el mismo frenesí que se apoderó de ellos una desenfrenada tarde de lluvia en la ciudad, con la misma euforia con la que gritaron al mundo la verdad de sus corazones; con la misma pasión, con la misma locura, desenfreno y dicha que acompañó a su entrega. Tan fuerte, tan grande. Una vez más hasta la próxima vez, con toda el alma.

Estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad, su propio cuento de hadas y era cierto, lo que todos decían; era una locura. No estaban equivocados...este amor era la locura más maravillosa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Nolee de verdad espero que esta pequeña historia te sacara al menos una sonrisa, la verdad es que estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo hice con todo mi cariño!! Te agradezco por haberme dado la oportunidad de escribir sobre esta pareja, ya tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo dulce, me divertí mucho con esto y espero que tu también lo hicieras al leerlo <3 <3   
> ¡¡Gracias a todos los que se pasaron por aquí por darle una oportunidad a esta corta historia, Nova los ama!!


End file.
